Dark Eyes and Dank Lies
by fandombloggingaddict
Summary: Something's wrong with Al and Ed suffers at his hands as he tries to figure out what could make his brother hate him so much... except Ed's so wrought with guilt already that he's almost resigned to his fate. Who can save them as they tear themselves apart?
1. Chapter 1

The Fullmetal Alchemist was startled from his sleep when his fully metal brother suddenly accosted him. With one firm glove Alphonse covered his mouth and with the other he grabbed his brother's wrists. Edward looked up at him questioningly, eyes widening at the darkness where there was usually light in the helmet's eyes. Did that mean Al was asleep? His brother had sleepwalked before but he'd never done anything like this. The younger brother seemed to ignore Ed as he tried to speak and escape the grasp halfheartedly, carrying him out the door and through the Central State Alchemists' barrack corridors. Ed stilled eventually as he figured that his brother could mean him no harm. Still, something was wrong, and he didn't like the absence of light and levity in Al.

Finally they reached a heavy door on the bottom floor of the building; Ed had heard talk of a dungeon or lock-down safe of some kind down here. In fact, the alchemist thought as his brother opened the doors and threw him inside before locking the doors behind them, the walls looked soundproofed. He'd seen this kind of material at the maternity ward of the Resembool Memorial Hospital where his cousin was born. Shaking his sleep-bogged mind of the digression, the blonde climbed to his hands and knees before a powerful kick sent him flying into a wall. He fell to the concrete ground, groaning and grabbing his dislocated left shoulder.

"Al, what's going on? What-" He was cut off as the armor launched forward and kicked him in the chest heavily. Edward cried out as he heard a sickening _crunch _and felt a rib snap. "Brother, w-why are you doing this?!" The boot landed again. _Crunch. _"Agh!" _Crunch. _"Stop, Al, please!" _Crunch. _Ed was gasping shakily as he quickly sat against the wall, taking his weight off his mechanical arm to perform alchemy. Instantly the younger brother grabbed the robotic limb and crushed it. Edward screamed as his attached nerves were ground, squeezing his eyes shut. The seemingly unresponsive armor slowly tightened its hold and twisted the arm. Another choked cry escaped from behind the older brother's clenched teeth, his voice cracking when the attacker yanked out the automail limb mercilessly.

"Y-you can't be Al," the alchemist gasped before a fist was buried in his gut, eliciting another cry before he continued, "he'd n-never do this…" Edward swung his flesh-and-blood fist only to have his wrist snatched and effortlessly snapped. He spluttered when the glove moved smoothly to lift him by a vice-like grip on his throat. The alchemist choked and lashed out, only injuring himself further. The armor's hand constricted his neck and cut off Ed's breathing in a bruising clutch while the other clenched into a rock-hard fist and punched the boy's torso until he began to thrash instinctively from a lack of oxygen. The armor released him, letting him crumble to the ground in a heap, gasping raggedly.

"What… do you… want?" Edward choked out before a boot dug into his chest, grinding his cracked ribs and shortening his breath. His eyes widened in shock when he heard his brother's deadpan voice speak monotonously.

"I want you to suffer."

"No," Edward mumbled. "No, it can't be you, it can't be! Wh-" The legendary alchemist was dragged up to his knees where the metal suit punched him in the face, sending him reeling back to the ground with a cut lip and broken jaw. A small pool of blood gathered below him; with panicked purpose, Ed moved his left arm discretely to draw a transmutation circle in it. He touched his palm to it and immediately fashioned a large cloth. Planning to disorient his opponent long enough to escape (he was fighting an empty suit of armor literally single-handedly after all) the alchemist tossed it over the helmet and stumbled toward the doors. Tangled in the cloth, the enemy untangled himself just in time to grab Ed's mechanical ankle before pulling it sharply. The boy fell and hit his head, moaning as he was dragged away from safety. He screamed as his torturer delivered a powerful blow to his left collarbone which shattered under the force. With his remaining strength Edward tried to drag himself away, his hand reaching feebly toward those doors before the being crushed it beneath his heel.

Tears streamed down the boy's face as his ankle twisted. He foolishly tried to kick away his attacker when the suit of armor came down on him. Edward felt helpless as his broken body trembled with fatigue and agony as the being beat him for what seemed like forever.


	2. Chapter 2

An hour passed before the strong boy lost the ability to go on: thirty minutes ago he'd lost the strength to fight back; twenty minutes ago he'd lost his voice from screaming; fifteen minutes ago he'd lost the light in keeping his eyes shut tight out of fear; five minutes ago he'd lost hope for someone to save him. Now, as he groaned in resignation, he thought he'd find some peace in unconsciousness before he died. He remembered his terrifying experience with Barry the Chopper and contemplated how much worse it was to endure this for so long at the hands of his own little brother. 'At least he wasn't in his real body when he finally punished me, that'd be too much.' Ed took what he thought was his final wheezing breath before the next punch, what the mangled boy thought would be the last hit he'd ever have to take, but it never came. After a moment he cracked open one eye, then the other. His captor stepped back then turned and left, leaving the doors open. Edward hesitated before allowing himself a sigh of relief and exhaustion. It was over. He was alive, only just. Clenching his teeth (and flinching due to his broken jaw) the Fullmetal Alchemist gradually got up on his knees. It would hurt like Hell, but he had to get some help. He knew his limits and he could make it with enough effort, but if he rested now, he'd never make it out of here. Without his useless arm Ed stumbled to his feet. He swayed dangerously but focused that motion forward and hobbled to the exit. Careening to the stairs, he knew it would be pure will power that would get him there. Finding a steady rhythm to his steps and breaths, Edward made it to the barracks hall, the journey getting there a blur of pain. He shuffled to the nearest door but collapsed on the way only to further jar his wounds. "H-help," he hoarsely cried before he heard human footsteps and smiled softly.

"Ed, what are you- _what the hell_?" Colonel Roy Mustang ran up to the boy.

"Mmm… Mustang? Just a scratch, the usual-" The blonde tried to joke but coughed on blood.

"Tell me who did this."

"I can't. Roy, I can't feel my… my arm." He turned to look at the juncture where his absent automail limb belonged. "... Oh."

The Colonel looked him up and down worriedly. "I'm on patrol alone, everyone else is asleep. The infirmary isn't far. Can you walk?"

"Do I have to?" The boy practically whined. Roy almost scolded him before he saw the bloodied soldier jerk and clench his eyes shut, obviously in a lot of pain.

"Ed, stay with me, okay? I'll get help."

The blonde growled, still riding out the wave of agony, reaching out and grabbing his sleeve as well as he could with crushed fingers. "N-no, please don't leave me," Ed blurted quickly and looked up in panic. He knew he was weak and powerless.

After a pause the Colonel nodded. "Get up."

With a faint determined nod he used his legs to gain enough leverage to stand. Falling to his knees immediately made the small alchemist cry out pitifully. "Pff, I can, I can do… it." Ed struggled to say. He rose to his feet again, managing to step back before his companion could attempt to assist him. "D-don't touch me."

Roy raised his hands in surrender. "You can't make it alone."

Edward rolled his eyes. "I made it this far, and all you could do is make it worse."

"Hey, I'm trying to help you, unless this is one of your stunts for attention. You still haven't told me what happened. Do you want my help or not?"

"I'm sorry, I'm… tryin' not to… pass out…" He fell into his commander and the man instantly wrapped his arms around him. The boy loosely gripped the dark blue uniform, welcoming the embrace that felt so protective and warm. Roy looked down at the shivering child and, without a second thought, carried him to the infirmary.


	3. Chapter 3

When Ed heard a garbled voice and the heavy darkness receded, he knew he was waking. Furrowing his brows and opening his eyes in a squint, he only saw a meaningless blob of gray. After a few seconds, though, his sight cleared and he could see the large being that stood over him.

"Brother!" Al exclaimed.

Ed's eyes widened and he tried to pull himself away but his bandages restricted movement. Once he remembered why he had them, the pain returned to him suddenly and he cried out from the spasm and the fear. Alphonse tilted his helmet then stepped forward and reached out. "Brother-"

"No, don't! Please don't, Al, I'm sorry!"

"Brother, what's wrong? Why are you sorry?"

"What do mean, you…" Ed frowned at his brother's bright eyes. Like normal. Well if _this _was Al, where was he last night? He put down the hand he'd subconsciously held up in self-defense. "Do you remember last night?"

"We went to bed after we finished the day's job, we were so tired. I looked up from ruminating this morning and they said you were here. The question is, what do you remember?"

Ed closed his eyes. He knew it couldn't have really been Al, no way. He'd love to spare his brother the knowledge of what happened, but they had to figure it out soon.

"Al… something's going on. I woke up and your eyes were dark, like your soul gone or something. You didn't speak, and I couldn't because you covered my mouth. You kept me quiet and took me down to the cellar. Once you got me there, you… or whatever it was… well, did this." He gestured down to his broken body with a slight nod.

"No, brother, I didn't do it! Or at least, I don't remember it… are you sure it was me?"

Edward shuddered. "Yeah, I'm sure. I asked why you were doing it and you said it was because you wanted me to suffer. I thought you were punishing me for what happened with Mom."

"I don't blame you, and even if I did, I could never hurt you on purpose! Brother, you've got to believe me."

"I believe you, Al. I thought something was off, and I didn't want to think you could do something like that. But it sounded like you, and you were so angry."

Al stepped forward to comfort him but Ed flinched. Both brothers' hearts broke. "I-I'm sorry, Al, it's just… hard."

The younger brother lowered his head. "What did I do that was so awful?"

Ed closed his eyes and could see the armor over him, hurting him like it was the easiest task, like he _enjoyed _it. Those dark eyes, his cold steel body, they way he could crush him and throw him like a rag doll-

"It wasn't you. Alphonse, look at me." Al looked up at his big brother's bruised face. "We'll figure it out. Together."

When they'd sat in each other's company for a while, Roy and Hawkeye walked through the doorway.

"The Fullmetal Alchemist, lying in bed pouting like a child. Just what kind of trouble did you get yourself into this time?"

Ed glared at the Lieutenant Colonel as he walked to his bedside.

"You really did it this time, Elric. Now we're down a soldier and we've got a suspect that could be anyone in the unit, so we've doubled patrols and everyone's moaning and groaning to me. On top of all this, you left this mess on my hands and then passed out. So let's review. I've got stressed soldiers, a wounded kid, and no answers to it all. Care to explain?"

Ed glanced at Al, then stared at the foot of his bed. Roy sighed. "I saw your medical report. You were tortured. It's amazing you survived, that you found help in time. In your state, you couldn't have run very far. Where were you held? Who did this? Unless you're protecting them... it was someone you knew after all."

"Shut up, Mustang, you don't know what you're talking about. I can handle it."

"Oh really? Because you didn't handle it too well last night. Don't forget, I'm the one that got you here. Just tell me what I'm dealing with. You are in no position to argue."

"Let me handle this. Just, just get out! You can't help me, this is my problem."

Roy shook his head disdainfully. "It's not my well-being I'm worried about." He left.

Hawkeye paused before following. "Keep in mind that you're a child. He just wants to help, and don't deny the fact that you need it, or at least did when you were hurt." She let a split-second of concern show in her eyes. "Don't do anything you'll regret."


	4. Chapter 4

Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang stood at attention in the office of Fuhrer Bradley after he was requested for a meeting.

"At ease, Mustang. Now, what's the situation with that Elric boy? He's giving us quite the upset."

"He hasn't said anything one way or the other, but I suspect that he was tortured, possibly for information. It's no coincidence that a State Alchemist was beaten so severely in his own barracks. This is a message, I just don't know who it's for."

The Fuhrer nodded thoughtfully. "I see. And there's no way to tell who did this, let alone why or how, without him telling us everything?"

"I highly doubt it. Unless his attacker comes forward, there's little we can do."

The leader nodded again, pacing. "Then I so no other choice than to force an explanation."

"Sir?"

"If he refuses to speak on his own, then we'll have to make him tell us exactly what happened. I understand it's a matter of security. We can't have a belligerent traitor in our midst and let him hurt anybody he likes as long as the boy doesn't feel like sharing. We have to know the situation immediately or risk lives."

"But Fuhrer, he's just a boy, he's been through-"

"What has he been through? There's no way to know! All we know is that he was tortured and is unwilling to tell us anything. It's his duty to serve and protect; if Edward Elric refuses to help, he is committing treason and I have the right to force him to do as much. Not to mention the penalty for such a crime against the state."

"Sir, all due respect, that's not necessary."

"I think it's absolutely necessary. This could be sabotage, espionage, an act of war! It is a high crime to attack a State Alchemist, especially to this degree."

"So you'll punish _him_for it?"

"Don't be so naïve, Lieutenant Colonel, you know that this is the right move, no matter how unsavory. Carry out the order."

"I can make him talk, we don't have to pull that card just yet. Let me talk to him first. If he won't explain, I'll leave it to your discretion."

"I've made my choice. Do what you will, but we have a timetable. If you fail, I'll be forced to act accordingly. You are dismissed."

The Lieutenant Colonel saluted and exited the Fuhrer's office, brows drawn and frown set in concern. This was a messy situation and it was his responsibility to solve it before it got out of hand.


End file.
